


Kingdom of the Ravens

by Kml19



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Gen, M/M, and the power of love, i tried to keep the most i could from the original, romantic and platonic, there's a bit of action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kml19/pseuds/Kml19
Summary: A lot of kingdoms fight to conquerer more and more land, the power of the king is decided by his ability on persuasion  and by who he keeps by his side. The strongest kings have a Magician, always wearing the color green, and a Thief, always wearing the color blue, by their side. The Magicians are humans who made a pact with one of the magical forests that exist around the globe, the stronger the forest, the stronger the magician. The Thieves are humans who have the ability to take magical things from their dreams by making an portal to the sleeping part of the magical forests.Among all the kings, rise the mysterious King Richard III, stronger than any of the others. His secret? His ability on persuasion is almost magic. His Magician and his Thief are the strongest of them all. And he has also by his side a Queen that makes everything stronger and a ghost that protects his castle.Henry only wanted food...now he is stuck with these magical people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom!! I'm super excited for this! Now with beta (thank you Saffooooooo <3)

Henry walked on the road trying not to think about his empty stomach. It had been two days since his last meal and there was no village in sight.

“It looks like we are going to die like this M-bee” He said to the insect flying over his head. “Where you are going to fly to when I’m gone?” Henry asked knowing that there wouldn’t be a response. He was used to do this kind of drama to didtance himself to the fact that he was genuinely scared of dying before managing to get to a village. Then he saw something he didn’t expect to. Behind the tall trees there was a castle, almost hidden from the people who would travel this road.

Henry knew that the land he was on belonged to King Richard III. The rumors said that no one has ever entered his castle or seen him personally and  Henry was sure no subject has seen him. Even if he was surrounded by mystery, King Richard III conquered more lands than any king on the last three years, gaining himself the fame of being untouchable and of an owner of an invincible army.

There was no chance that the dark and abandoned-looking castle Henry found belonged to the famous King. But then who did it belong to? There was only one way to find out.

When in front of it, the castle looked even scarier. The big gates were rusting and there was no guard in sight. Hesitantly, Henry put his hands on it ready to force it open but to his surprise, it swung open with only his touch.

“Okay…that wasn’t scary at all…M-bee, if I die here, don’t let my face be eaten by wolves.”

There was a big path leading to the doors of the castle and it was surrounded by a beautiful garden. Crouching, Henry looked closer at one of the flowers.

“I have never seen a flower like this…” He muttered to himself. The flower was orange and it glowed when the light of the sun reached its petals. “The magician of this place must be powerful…”

His thoughts were disturbed by the noise of the door of the castle opening. He got up ready to explain his intrusion but then he noticed that there was no one by the door.

“Damn me and my curiosity.” He cursed, entering the castle. The doors closed. “Hello?” He called out into the empty hall. The inside of the place was less scary than he thought it would be. There were paintings on the walls as well as big map. It looked like a really old castle, but not abandoned- more like . . .homely, in a strange way. Henry walked until he entered another room. This one was bigger, with a tall ceiling and a big chandelier. His eyes focused on it. It didn’t look like there were candles on it, so how was it making the room brighter?

His thoughts were disturbed again but this time by someone clearing his throat. Alarmed, Henry turned and saw, at the end of the room, a few steps and, on top of it, two thrones. There was a young man, no older than Henry himself, on one of them. He was wearing elegant clothes and a red cape indicating his noble origin, and on his head was a beautiful crown. On the other throne was an young lady, also not older than Henry, swathed in white silk, embroidered in red, indicating that she was his wife. On her head rested a beautiful crown that matched the man’s- all pale gold and milky white gems that probably cost a fortune.

They were the king and queen of the castle.

Henry hurried himself to stand in front of the steps and kneeled before them.

“Your highness.” He said not looking up, condemning himself for his clumsiness in not noticing the royals earlier.

“You may rise.” The King proclaimed, his voice as rich and smooth as honey. Henry obeyed, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “How-…” His Royal Highness began, but was interrupted by the Queen’s hand on his.

“Who are you and what brings you here?” She asked, inclining her head towards Henry.

“I am Henry Cheng, I travelled a long distance from the East and I believe I got lost. I have had no food in two days, and did not see any village for five days. I saw the castle of your highness and mistakenly thought it was abandoned. I beg forgiveness for my mistake.”

“Where do you wish to go?” The Queen queried.

“Any village I can find, your highness.” Henry replied.

The Royal couple conversed in whispers for a few tense minutes.

“You are starving and tired, so you must stay in the palace for the night.” The Queen finally decreed, causing Henry's eyes to widen.

“I don’t deserve such kindness, your highness.”

“So you refuse the invitation made by the queen? You will say 'no' to her?” The King asked not unkindly, a smile playing at his lips. He really wasn't giving Henry many options.

“Who I am to refuse the wish of the Queen?" Henry said, bowing his head. “I am forever grateful for the hospitality.”

“Noah will show you your room.” The Queen said, lifting her hand to indicate a man standing a few feet from Henry. How long had he been standing there? “You will join us for dinner.” She said leaving no room for argument.

“As you wish, your highness.” He said bowing again and following the guy-Noah, she had said.  When he finally left the throne room, Henry breathed normally again.

“I’m sorry to ask this but…” Henry started, walking faster to match his pace to Noah's. “What kingdom is this?”

Noah smiled. He had a pale face and blonde hair, and his eyes shone with perpetual laughter.

“Welcome to Monmouth Castle. Home of the King Richard III and the Queen Jane.” He anounced grandly, feigning a posh accent, then bursting out in laughter at Henry's stricken expression.

“Ki-king Richard…you mean that  _that_  was King Richard III?” Henry stammered, unsure if he was being deceived.

“Yep. He doesn’t have a good sense of style does he?” Noah said with a chuckle. When they reached the second floor Henry saw lots of flags with the symbol of the King Richard’s kingdom on the walls.

“Where are the others servants?” He asked when he could talk again, noticing the empty halls.

“The King and the Queen are very selective with who they hire to work and stay at the castle.” Noah said, explaining no further. He stopped at one of the doors and opened it. “This is where you will be staying. Make yourself comfortable. The dinner is at six o’clock, I will come here to take you to the dining room when the time comes.” He stated, staying at the door while Henry stepped in and looked around the cavernous room. When he noticed that the servant wasn’t leaving, Henry hesitated with a quizzical look on his face.

“Something else?” He asked and Noah smiled again.

“It’ll be so much fun with you here.” He said and left, closing the door behind him.

“Not even a little bit weird.” Henry said throwing himself on the bed. “What do you think M-bee?” The bee in question positioned herself on Henry’s nose and Henry smiled. “I think so too. Amazing, but weird. Just like me.” He said laughing and let himself drift to sleep.

 

 

He woke up to the sound of knocks on the door. He got up from the bed to open it when he noticed a big black bird on the window looking at him. Frozen in place, Henry looked back. The bird (a raven, Henry noted to himself) tilted its head to the side in a very human manner, making Henry frown. Noah knocked again and the raven flew off its perch with a caw.

 That was definitely the creepiest thing that happened today, and that was saying a lot. . . King Richard III’s crest was a raven, but Henry hadn’t seen the carrion bird in the area before.

He opened the door to see a very satisfied Noah.

“I see you got yourself some sleep." He observed. "I hope nothing strange happened to you."

Henry raised his eyebrows at Noah's implication.

“Strange things happen here sometimes. Some even say the castle is haunted.” Noah said fake whispering. “Let’s go to the dining room; don’t want to make the Royal Couple wait, do we?” He said with a wink and turned, leading the way.

The dining room was an oblong affair, low ceilinged, tapestries draped across every wall, and dim lights. In the center of it, a big table sat stoutly, independent from its surroundings. Five plates were set on rather chunky porcelain coasters, bare of food for the time being. Henry sat on the side of the head of the table, assuming the King would sit on it. Just seconds after he sat, the doors opened to reveal the King and the Queen holding hands, wearing different clothes from before, but still embroidered with red.

“Sir Henry.” The King said smiling. Henry stood up and bowed the couple. King Richard put a hand on his shoulder while the Queen sat opposite Henry. “Hopefully you liked your room.” The King said sitting down, gesturing to Henry to sit as well.

“It was amazing, your highness.”

“Tell me, sir Henry, you travelled a long way, you must have lots of stories.” The Queen said as the King laughed sweetly.

“The Queen loves stories of different lands.” The King said.

“I fear I don’t have many interesting stories Your Highness.”

“Pardon me if I don’t believe you.” She replied, indicating to Noah to go to another room, that Henry assumed was the kitchen. “You travelled from the eastern kingdoms to here. It’s a very long travel.”

“Yes, it is indeed, Your Highness. I travelled without much money and had to to make sure my provisions lasted me a long way.” Henry said.

“See. It’s decided, you will tell us about your adventures while we dine.” The Queen  replied, smiling. Noah came back with the food, it was necessary five travels to the kitchen to bring everything to the table. It was more food than Henry has seen in his whole life. During the dinner he had a pleasant conversation with the King and the Queen and when he finished one of his stories about an old woman Henry met that believed that she was an beautiful young lady, the Queen said (after laughing):

“Where are Sir Lynch and Sir Parrish?” The King glanced Henry then turned to the Queen.

“I think they are solving some  _things_  in the stable.” The Queen lifted an eyebrow at the answer but said nothing more. Henry noticed that these men she asked about must be the owners of the vacant seats on the table.  “So, sir Henry,” The King said avoiding the look that the queen was sending his way. “You didn’t say what motivated you to begin this journey.”

“Ah…” Henry said putting his cutlery down. “My mother passed away, leaving me alone.” He said feeling M-bee landing on his hand.

“Our condolences.” The King said. Henry bowed his head a little on a signal of thanks.

“I decided that, instead of staying on my childhood house mourning her death for the rest of my life, I was going to travel the world and see what I could find. And see if I could finally find a place I feel I belong to.” Henry finished smiling slightly. The King and the Queen only stared at him, with something Henry couldn’t identify on their eyes.

“Sir Henry,” The King said lifting his finger to touch the bridge of his nose as if he was touching an object that only now he noticed he wasn’t wearing. “At what hour will you leave tomorrow?” He asked making Henry feel guilty for staying in the first place.

“Gansey!” The Queen exclaimed, alarmed, and then put a hand on her own mouth. Henry furrowed his eyebrows at her. Gansey? Why did she call the King Gansey? “Forgive him, sir Henry. He didn’t mean it for it to sound like he was ready to get rid of you.” She said after recomposing herself. She ended with a glare in direction of the King.

“I definitely didn’t say it to offend you, sir Henry.” The King said. “I was only curious if you have any hurry to leave the castle.”

“I was planning on leaving in the morning. I have a long way to go to the next village.” Henry replied. The Queen seemed sad at Henry's words and the King also looked disappointed.

“Well, then I hope you have a great time during your night here.” The King said getting up. The Queen did the same. “Have a goodnight sir Henry.” They said and left.

Henry also stood up and went back to his room (without getting lost!) since Noah was nowhere to be found. When he reached the bed, he fell asleep with a full stomach and happy to have a real bed under him.

 

 

Henry woke up with knocks on his door, he opened it and there was Noah again.

“The Queen said you are planning on leaving before noon, so I thought you'd better wash up before your depart.”

“Okay..” Henry answered, still a little sleepy.

“You can do it outside.” Noah said, his smile not faltering once.

“What?”

“Wash up. You can wash up outside.” He explained like Henry was being stupid. “I will show you the door that leads to the place where you can do it.” He said already turning to show the way. Henry, still dumbfounded, followed the servant.

When Noah said he was going to show him the way to the door he meant it. When they reached it, the servant simply indicated to Henry to leave and then disappeared. The garden Henry found himself in was bigger, way bigger, than the one in front of the castle. He saw, in the distance, a small house that he assumed was the stable since there was a plain field after it. There was a warehouse to the side of it and Henry went in direction of it not knowing for sure if that was the right place. Seeing the flowers made him think again about how powerful their magician must be. He found it strange that he wasn’t by the King side since it was their duty.

When Henry was getting close to the warehouse, he tripped, falling head first onto the floor. He looked at his feet and saw vines holding his ankles, and when he looked up there was a sword pointed  at his face. The man holding it was the most terrifying person that Henry had ever seen in his life. He was tall, his hair was cut very shortly and his blue eyes pierced through him as if they could kill him.He was wearing leather clothes with the Kingdom’s symbol on it and a dark blue piece of cloth around his neck.  _Thief._

“What do we have here?” He said with a snarl.

“Who are you?” Another voice said. Henry looked at the side and saw another man. His hair was the color of the sand and he has a few freckles on his face, and  his blue eyes glittered with dark amusement. He was wearing simpler clothes also with the Kingdom’s symbol on it and a dark green cloak.  _Magician_.

Henry had no idea what to say, he had never been left speechless in his whole life but both men in front of him had intimidated him into sitting there, dumbstruck.

“Ah, I know you.” The thief said not moving the sword. “It’s the guy that made the  _king_  prohibit us to have dinner with him.” The magician lifted an eyebrow looking Henry up and down (well, just down since he was on the floor.)

“Him?” The magician said. “How do you know that?” The thief smirked like a snake ready to bite and turned to the magician.

“Well, unlike some people, I actually try to find find out the reasoning behind our King's decisions, and don't follow him like a starving puppy begging for scraps.” The magician scoffed, and Henry felt the vines loosening up at his ankles as the man turned his full attention to the thief.

“Oh yeah? What did you do? Stayed pouting because the king didn’t want you by his side on the dinner?” He said,with a smug smile. The thief lowered the sword and stepped closer to the magician. He was only a few inches taller than the magician but looked like was ready to step on him.

“It wasn’t me who had trees growing around to make myself feel calmer.” He answered. Henry started getting up slowly while both of the man kept arguing. As he was taking a few steps back, he felt M-bee land on his hand and the thief’s head snapped in his direction as if the bee had made a big noise.

“Where did you get that?” He asked with a snarl, raising the sword again.

“Get what?” Henry asked gulping.

“That bee.” He said pointing at it with the sword. He couldn’t be serious. The thief could bring things from dreams but that didn’t mean he could feel them when they were already out of the forest.

“It’s just a bee.” Henry said.

“Don’t try to act like a smartass.” The thief said but before he could continue he was interrupted by shout.

“RONAN!” Henry looked at his side and saw that the owner of the voice was the King, and he didn’t look happy. “What did I say about threating the visitors?” He said when he reached them. The Thief glared at Henry one last time before lowering the sword and turning to the king.

 “Why did you just stand there looking, Adam?” The Magician looked surprised to be included in the conversation.

“Why would I do anything? I’m not his caretaker.” The King sighed and pressed his hands on his eyes before recomposing himself and turning to Henry.

“I’m terribly sorry about their conduct, sir Henry.”

“Why are you apologizing to him?” The Thief growled.

“Because I know you are not going to,” The king said with a look that made both the Thief and Magician lower their heads. “Sir Henry, these are Sir Lynch and Sir Parrish.” He said. Henry only nodded and the men didn’t raise their heads. “They usually stay here to work.” He said smiling diplomatically. “What are you doing here sir Henry?”

“Noah, said that I could wash myself here.” Both Sir Lynch and Sir Parrish stifled laughs but the King looked at him with pity in his eyes.

“There’s nowhere to wash yourself here. Only the stables and the warehouse.” Henry felt himself getting flushed.

“Oh, then I must have heard wrong, Your Highness. I beg your forgiveness.”

“No need for this. I will show you the way.” He said and indicated to Henry the way to the door. With a final look to the scary men, Henry left by the King’s side.

 

 

He didn’t take more than a few minutes to wash himself so he had no idea how, in such a short period of time, the weather had gone from sunny to  almost flooding. Looking through  his window, he wondered how he was going to walk in such a violent storm.

With a sigh he left the room and went to the Throne room to say his goodbyes to the King and to the Queen, but got himself lost and now he had no idea where he was.

He heard a few noises behind one of the doors and raised a hand to knock when he heard the conversation inside.

“I don’t think he should stay here” Sir Lynch said, sounding as pleasant as he sounded on their meeting earlier.

“Good that the decision is not going to be yours then, Lynch.” The Queen said.

“What, Maggot? You liked the guy?” Sir Lynch answered, making Henry widen his eyes in shock- _how could he be allowed to talk to the Queen like that?_

“If you have had a conversation with him like humans do, maybe you would have liked him too.” She said.

“I don’t like this either Blue.” Sir Parrish added. _Blue? Why he was calling her Blue?_

“Not you too, Adam.” The Queen said with a sigh.

“Noah likes him.” The King said.

“Noah likes everybody.” Sir Lynch said,making someone inside snort. “Remember, two weeks ago he said it was a good idea adopt a wild wolf as a mascot. It wasn’t.”

“But he seems really set on making Henry stay.”

“Oh my God, Dick. You also want the guy to stay!” Sir lynch said exasperated. Henry shook his head in disbelief. Wasn't the King going to call Sir Lynch out for speaking to him like that?

“Why do you think he should stay, Gansey?” Sir Parrish asked. _Gansey again. Why Gansey?_

“Because of what Jane’s mother said!” The King answered. Henry felt a presence by his side and when he turned, he was face to face with Noah. His eyes were hollow and he had a smudge on the side of his face.

“Buh.” He said and Henry screamed. The door that he was now leaning onto opened, making him fall inside the room. Noah disappeared on thin air.

“Holy Fuck!” Sir Lynch screamed when Henry fell at his feet. Henry looked up and tried not to look too guilty.  The King was wearing glasses and simpler clothes. The Queen was wearing something Henry had never seen before. It looked a lot like the leather clothes sir Lynch was using but it had parts in it from softer cloths, making it look like a true piece of art. She wasn’t wearing a single detail in red and her hair was tied.

“Sorry…?” Henry said sheepishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it and comment anything you want about it. <3 I changed the name of the Robobee because there wasn't robots on medieval times... You can also yell or talk to me at my tumblr booksgivemelifeiswear.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have some trouble at college but now everything is alright again :)

“Wonderful.” Sir Lynch said turning to the King. Henry got up and kept his head lowered.

“How much did you hear?” Sir Parrish asked.

“I haven’t heard anything.” Henry lied. Sir Lynch scoffed.

“We are not going to kill you, Sir Henry.” The King said. Kill? Who said anything about kill? That possibility had crossed their minds?

“You are scaring him, Gansey!” The Queen said. “We just want to know what you have heard.” She said sweetly to Henry.

“Not much, Your Highness.” Henry replied, finally not daring to keep lying. “Only some parts about not wanting me to stay. You don’t have to worry about that, I was planning on leaving already.”

“If you really heard that part then you know that the ones that want you gone are the stubborn heads.” She said indicating Sir Lynch and Sir Parrish.

“Nothing personal.” Sir Parrish said at the same time sir Lynch said: “I don’t like you.”

“Ronan." The King reprimanded but the Thief kept glaring at Henry. “Sir Henry, I have a…strange request to make.” The King continued, ignoring Ronan.

“Anything, Your Highness.” Henry said purely to be polite.

“Could you stay for a few more days?”

“What?” He said together with the Magician and the Thief.

“There’s someone that will pass by in a few days and I would like you to meet her…them.”

“You must be fucking kidding me.” Sir Lynch said.

“Are you sure about this, Gansey?” Sir Parrish asked.

“No. But what is life without some risks?” The King said smiling.

“If it is your wish, your highness..” Henry said because he really wanted to find out everything he could about these people. They were different from everything he had seen before. The King and the Queen smiled at him and Henry didn’t need to look at the other two to know that they wouldn’t be too happy about this.

“There’s no need for formalities then.” The King said glancing at the Queen. “My name is Richard Campbell Gansey III, but you can call me Gansey.” Henry didn’t know what to say.

“You can call me Blue.” The Queen said making Henry frown. She laughed a little before explaining. “That’s my real name, but apparently it’s not a good name to a Queen.” She glared at the King-Gansey- for a second but the smile came back to her face. “You can call the stubborn heads Ronan and Adam.” She said indicating with her head at the two others. Henry wasn’t so sure if he could. Sir Lynch-Ronan- glared at him for a few seconds before leaving making the door close with a loud noise, Sir Parrish-Adam- looked at him (also glared but not as strong as Ronan had) and also left.

Gansey sighed and Blue shook her head.

“They are nice people when you get to know them…I mean, Adam is, Ronan is a jerk.” Blue said. “Noah!” She said and Henry turned to come face to face with the guy. He wasn’t there two seconds before. Henry walked a few steps back.

“So are we keeping him?” Noah asked smiling.

“Yes!” Blue said also smiling and then they both started jumping together in celebration. Henry had the sensation that all this was all a strange dream.

“He is not a dog.” Gansey said.

“You talking about the way other people talk?” Blue said with a lifted eyebrow.

“Er..” Henry said interrupting whatever it was going to be Gansey's response to that. “I’m sorry to ask but I think I didn’t sleep enough and now I am having hallucinations.” He said with a straight face. Gansey inclined his head to the side confused and Blue laughed.

“We are strange people Henry…I can call you Henry right?” Blue said and continued when Henry nodded. “I have an idea of what you have heard of Gansey outside and I can guarantee you…You have seen nothing yet.”

 

 

Henry lay down on his bed and stared at the celling trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

“M-bee, what is going on? There’s like five people living on this castle. The King and the Queen don’t act like Royalty. The King and the Queen are acting like they want to be my best friends. The servant is really weird and keeps disappearing and reappearing out of nowhere. The Magician and the Thief will probably kill me while I sleep. This place can’t be real. What’s going on?” He finished with a grunt. M-bee landed on his hand as an answer. “What do I do, Mom?” He whispered. A loud noise made him get up fast, the door suddenly opened revealing a very frustrated Blue.

“Sorry to bother you Henry, but I’m going to ask you to stay in your room until I tell you so, okay? Doesn’t matter what you hear, stay here.” She said, then disappeared into the hallway,not waiting to see his answer, but not before she had locked his door with a click.

Henry was too bewildered to do anything else but to stare at his door, which was why more sudden loud noises made him jump. He looked at the window to  try to spot the disruption,  but whatever it was, it wasn't outside, but in the castle. He turned around and was surprised to see the door was open.

“Blue?” He asked, edging nearer to it. “This castle has some problem with its doors.” He whispered to himself, checking the corridor for any signs of life. When he turned to go back inside his room he saw that the window was open and, from it, came a strong wind, slamming the door closed on his face. He tried to open it but it was impossible.

 It was locked.

 “Okay, don’t panic Henry. These things happen all the time. Doors close and open on their own. It happens all the time.” He said controlling his breathing. Another loud noise made him look in direction of the stairs. “Go in direction of the weird and possibly dangerous noises or sit here and wait for Blue…”  He looked at M-bee on his hand. She flew  off in the direction of the stairs, with a whir. Now Henry had no choice but to follow her.

He ended up in the hall before the throne room and what he saw made him stop and hide. In the hall were the King and the Queen side by side, and in front of them were Adam and Ronan. Ronan was holding his sword against his shoulder (not a safe move from the little Henry knew about swords) with some kind of balls of light flying around him (a dream thing, Henry thought,amazed), Adam was focused on a man in front of them. What shocked Henry was the rest of the hall.

There were at least twenty soldiers on the floor, all knocked down. At front of Adam was a man wearing the same symbol as the soldiers and a green cloak. He was being held up by plants on his arms, and there were vines dangerously close to his throat. Definitely Adam’s magic. That made Henry deeply confused. The Magician's magic consisted of control of the earth and plants, they could feel anything in the areas they put their roots in, so they are used to track enemies and act as counselors to the King. Never as an attack force. The Thieves were used to provide weaponry to the armies and are usually the captain of the guard, they are an attack force. _So why was Adam, the magician, holding the enemy and Ronan, the Thief, aside just looking?_

“How did you enter here?” Blue asked.

“You will have no answers from me, _Queen_.” The man mocked, clearly trying to keep himself calm despite his clear disadvantage. The vines inched ever closer to his throat.

“How did you find this place?” Gansey demanded, his voice so cold it sent shiver down Henry's spine.

“We were going in direction of the next Kingdom’s castle to an ambush but then we found yours on the way.” The man answered immediately and when he finished, seemed shocked that he answered.

“Noah is fucking with us.” Ronan said looking at Gansey.

“What do we do with him?” Adam asked.

“He will forget what happened here. Sleep.” Gansey said and the man passed out. Henry widened his eyes and saw M-bee flying in the direction of Ronan (of all people). Ronan snapped his head in the direction of the insect and lifted his hand to let her land on it. After a few seconds he looked in direction of where Henry was hidden.

“Maggot, I thought you told Cheng to wait on his room.” He said not taking his eyes off Henry.

“What?” Blue asked and together with the other two, followed Ronan’s look. “Henry.” She said with a sigh. Without the need to hide he stepped forward. Adam had dropped the man on the floor already and had his full attention on Henry.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I was going to stay on my room but the door opened on its own and then it locked me outside.” He said noticing how insane he sounded. He opened his mouth to give more explanation (or just to say he wasn’t making it up) but was interrupted by Ronan's mocking voice and sharp smile.

“Noah is _really_  fucking with us.” As if summoned, Noah appeared by the door. Henry once again failed to see him coming.

“I just thought it would be better if he knew us better.” He said smiling, and Henry swore Noah was  _sparkling_.

“So you let these guys enter here just to show him what we can do?” Blue asked.

“Yeah, but he was too slow, he didn’t see everything.” Noah said with a pout.

“Well, I think you are absolutely right Noah!” Gansey said with a clap of hands. Four pair of eyes turned towards him but he looked at Henry and went on his direction, ignoring completely the passed out men on the floor. “We have to make Henry comfortable with us. Do you have any questions?” He asked and Henry wanted to say  _A lot_ , but he settled on the strangest thing he saw.

“Why was the Magician attacking and the Thief stayed behind?” The moment the word  _thief_  left his mouth, Gansey closed his eyes making Henry think he said something wrong. Ronan was near him on a second and the lights of the castle flicked while the balls of light around him shined brighter.

“I.Am.Not.A.Fucking.Thief.” He  _growled._ Henry took a step back unconsciously and saw a strange black mark appearing on Ronan’s neck, but most of it was hidden by the blue piece of cloth he was wearing. Gansey stepped between the two of them before Ronan could get even closer.

“He meant no offense Ronan.” The King said calmly. “There’s no need to use violence.” Violence was an understatement. Ronan looked ready to rip Henry’s head off, but Gansey words made him calm down a little and step back, strangely, the black mark Henry had seen on his neck disappeared. “To answer your question.” Gansey said turning again to Henry. “Adam is extraordinary!” He said with something bright in his eyes. He went to Adam as if to show Henry exactly how extraordinary he was. “You see, others Magicians can grow small plants and track armies, but Adam can do so much more!” He continued excitedly. Adam seemed to blush a little at the other's words but managed to keep a straight face. “He was born special. So his connection to the forest is not a usual one. And his forest is not any forest either! According to what I researched…” He was talking fast and animatedly but was interrupted by Ronan, who suddenly groaned in pain and fell on his knees with his hands on his head. Adam was by his side in a second, crouching beside him and putting a hand on his back. Gansey and Blue started walking on his direction but stopped a few feet away from the two men.

“Are you alright?” Adam asked with a voice that made Henry frown, he had not seem Adam and Ronan talk without fighting since he came but now they seemed very close. Ronan didn’t answer but got up with Adam’s help.

“What is it?” Blue asked, as she and Gansey finally stepped closer to the two. Ronan glanced at Henry before answering.

“Cabeswater.” He said. Henry got even more confused; Cabeswater was a legend, the most powerful magical forest of them all. There wasn't any Magician or Thief that could control it or even enter it. What was going on?

“Jane, can you tell to your mother to come faster?” Gansey asked sounding desperate.

“You know how she works.If she said she will be here in three days, then in three days she will be here, it doesn’t matter what I tell her.” Blue said. Ronan groaned in pain again and Blue and Gansey took a few steps back.

“It’s…too much…” He said with a low voice. Now, Adam was the only thing keeping him from falling again.

“He needs to rest.” Adam said. “You should take care of them.” He said indicating the soldiers on the floor. With a nod to Gansey, he helped Ronan out without sparing a look at Henry, only keeping his eyes on the man by his side.

“So…” Gansey said making Henry turn to him. “Why don’t you help us and we answer your questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! <3 I will try to update again soon. Please leave comments (any thoughts on the story are appreciated!) and kudos if you liked it <3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired so here is a update <3

Henry helped Gansey and Blue put the unconscious soldiers and their Magician in the middle of the road. Noah didn’t help but sang a strange tune for them from the door while they did the work, since neither Gansey nor Blue commented on it, Henry also stayed quiet. Henry was actually trying to organize all the thousand questions he had on his head, he knew that Gansey was very animated to divulge their mysteries but Henry wasn’t so sure he was ready to hear all of it. It was hard enough to see people weirder than him. But in the end, Henry always was a curious person.

“How the doors open and close alone?” He finally asked. Gansey seemed surprised with his first question but smiled sadly and answered.

“Noah does that.” Henry waited for more explanation but who continued was Blue.

“You know, most of the things that happen here are not our secrets to tell. I know it is weird to say this after saying you could ask anything…but we don’t want to hurt our friends by revealing too much.” She said honestly looking at Henry. Henry nodded slightly.

“Then…” He hesitated. “What does your mother have to do with Cabeswater?”

“My mother doesn’t have something to do directly with Cabeswater. She is a witch.” Blue said with a smile and Henry almost dropped the man he was carrying. Witches were just people who didn’t have the powers of Magicians or Thieves but claimed to have magical abilities anyway, no one believed them.

“But…” He said looking at her then at Gansey, thinking how a daughter of a witch, an outcast from the world could have ended up married to a noble man, a king. “How…?” He asked not sure how to end the phrase without offending the woman, but indicated both of them hoping they would understand the question. Blue looked confused for a few seconds but then lifted an eyebrow and dropped the man she was carrying to cross her arms.

“What? You don’t think a daughter of a witch is good enough to marry a King?” Gansey looked confused at where the conversation headed.

“No, no!” Henry said fast. “It’s just…how you two met?” Gansey seemed excited at the question but Blue seemed angry at it.

“Me, Ronan and Adam were doing an exploration trip when we ended up at a tavern. She worked there…” He hesitated a little, not sure at how to explain the rest of the story. “And I went to ask her if she could accompany us to the inn.”

“You thought she was a wench?” Henry asked, shocked.

“Ha!” Blue said, triumphant.

“No! It definitely wasn’t my intention!” Gansey said. “I just wanted to get to know her better.” Blue scoffed at him.

“It wasn’t you that wanted to get to know me better.”

“I know, but you know how Ronan gets when we talk about it.” Gansey said as if the man in question was around. Henry was getting confused again. Did Ronan have interest in Blue before she became Gansey’s wife? He was about to ask when a raven landed between the three of them. “See!” Gansey said to Blue, as if it made perfect sense.

“It’s probably just checking if we are doing what we said we would be doing." Blue said  _petting_  it. “You know how it get nervous when Ronan is in trouble.”

 

“What…?” Henry asked.

“It’s Ronan’s pet.” Gansey said. Henry wasn’t as surprised at this as he thought he should be. “A very disrespectful one.” Gansey completed when the raven nipped Blue’s hand and flew away. It made a loud noise on the air before going back to the direction of the castle.

“It’s better if we go back.” Blue said looking around at the dozens of men on the floor. With a slight nod at their work, she started walking back to the castle, and Gansey waited for Henry to start walking to walk by his side.

“Anything else you wish to ask?” The noble man asked.

“Yes…why you want me to meet Blue’s mother?”

“Ah…on her last visit she talked about someone that would appear on our lives. Someone who would be able to help us.” He said. Henry stopped walking and Gansey stopped too after a look at Blue that kept walking.

“You think it’s me…” Henry said. “Help you with what?”

“I think this conversation is better to happen with everyone else. Don’t worry, you will have your answers.” He said before he resumed walking. With a sigh, Henry followed.

When they got to the castle Henry noticed that M-bee wasn’t near him. He looked around trying not to panic.

“Something wrong?” Blue asked.

“It’s just…I lost something.”

“Ah…” Blue said understanding somehow. “Are you talking about that bee?” Henry, stunned, nodded. “It is a dream thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes…”

“Dream things tend to go to Ronan sometimes. Don’t worry, it’ll come back to you.” She left before Henry could ask anything more.

“We can explore the castle before lunch.” Noah said appearing out of nowhere behind Henry. With a jump he turned to Noah’s smiling face.

“How do you do this?” Henry asked.

“I can do magic!” Noah said lifting his hands as if showing him that there wasn’t anything in his sleeves. Henry stared, confused, and Noah laughed at his expression. “Just kidding! It’s because I’m dead.” Henry widened his eyes and this time Noah only looked at him for a few seconds (still smiling) before walking out. “Come on! Let’s explore the castle!” He said when he saw that Henry wasn’t following him.

Henry wasn’t sure what to say about Noah’s…confession, so he didn’t say anything. They both walked by almost every single room on the castle with Noah telling Henry what the habitants of the castle did in every single one.

“Here is where Gansey studies his weird obsessions.”

“Here is where Blue makes her clothes.”

“Here is where I make the food. Only sometimes…” At Henry questioning look he clarified himself. “Sometimes I cook in the bathroom.”

“Here is where Adam studies magic.” He then pointed at a specific corner of the room. “And there is where Ronan bothers Adam while he studies magic.”

“Here is an empty room. Maybe it can be your study room!”

“Here is where Blue studies about magic.” He leaned in to fake-whisper to Henry. “It’s separated from where Adam studies because she says Ronan distracts her.”  At that Henry thought again about his suspicious of Ronan being interested on Blue. That seemed like some friend's drama. For some reason Noah started laughing. “That’s a good one.” He said pointing at Henry before leaving him behind. What was that?

Lunch time finally came and only Gansey and Blue appeared. Noah started serving the table (Henry sincerely hoped he had cooked it on the kitchen), and they ate in silence.

“Noah, send some food to Adam and Ronan. I don’t think Adam is going to eat if we don’t push it onto him.” Gansey said when they finished. Henry waited for the servant leave before turning to the couple,

“Is…is he really dead?” He asked.

“Adam?!” Gansey asked loudly, shocked.

“No, Noah.”

“Oh, he told you.” Blue said. That definitely wasn’t the reaction Henry expected.

“So…he is…he is a ghost?”

“Yes.” Gansey said. “You see, I have a older sister that will inherit my parent’s Kingdom. They didn’t want me to stay with nothing, so they divided a part of their Kingdom and gave it to me to rule.” He said as if it was a thing that happened all the time with anyone. “I found this abandoned castle and thought it was perfect. After a week I noticed some strange things happening here, so despite my primary wish, I decided to hire someone to work here.”

“He was scared to live alone here.” Blue said.

“So…” Gansey continued as if she hadn’t spoken. “Noah was the only one that appeared for the job. I hired him and, sometime later, when Ronan and Adam were already living here too, we found out that he was actually a ghost, trapped in this castle. He was the one making weird things happen here.”

“So...you just…accepted it?” Henry asked.

“Of course. He is trapped in the castle and he is our friend. There’s no reason to freak out over it.” Gansey said getting up and offering his arm to Blue. She crossed her arm in his with a little smile. “There’s no reason to worry about it. He is just like everyone else. Except that he appears and disappears sometimes, can’t leave the castle and reads your thoughts.” He said smiling.

“What?” Henry asked getting up.

“Don’t worry.” Blue reassured. “He doesn’t tell anyone what your thoughts are.” And with that they left. M-bee appeared not long after, and Henry cupped his hands around her.

“You abandoned me for Ronan? Not cool.” It walked between his fingers as if checking if he was still whole. “I’m starting to doubt my decision to stay…what do you think?” He asked with a sigh and went to his room.

The rest of the day passed by in a blink, the dinner was filled with lighter conversation and Henry noticed how much he had in common with the King and the Queen. He didn’t see Ronan or Adam for the rest of the day.

 

 

The next day he ate breakfast with the Royals and was surprised by Adam entering and also sitting with them. He looked like he hadn’t slept the night and was still using the same clothes of yesterday.

“Adam.” Blue said also surprised by his presence. “How is Ronan?” Adam sighed and put his head on his hands.

“I’m afraid that if, whatever it is that is happening, doesn’t kill him, I will.” He said with a faint smile.

“Don’t worry.” Gansey said indicating to Adam to eat. A few minutes passed until Noah appeared out of thin air (OUT OF THIN AIR!) looking troubled.

“Ronan is leaving the castle.”

“What?” The three said in unison and got up. Henry followed them. Ronan was near the door of the castle when they got there, Adam held his arm making him stop and turn. Ronan freed himself from the hold with a sharp movement. Henry noticed that he looked worse than Adam but still had his usual frown on his face.

“Where do you think you are going?” Adam said standing between Ronan and the door.

“Where do you think? Cabeswater.”  He said with a snarl.

“You are not travelling like this!” Blue said.

“Good it’s not your decision to make.” Ronan said angrily at her.

“Jane is right Ronan. You’re not in any condition to travel.” Gansey said worried. Ronan laughed cruelly.

“I’m not going to obey you humans.” He said smirking, making Henry frown at his choice of words. He turned to leave but Adam didn’t move from his position. “Cabeswater needs me.” He said, straight to  Adam’s face.

“If it did, it would have told me.” Adam said calmly. “You want to travel there, fine. But I’m going with you.”

“No, you’re not.” Ronan said.

“If I’m not going, you’re not either.” Adam said lifting his hands. Henry wasn’t able to find out what Adam was going to do because Ronan suddenly groaned in pain and the lights flicked.

“Shit…” He said with his head on his hands. Henry saw M-bee flying around him suddenly and he lifted his hand for her and she landed on it. Ronan then fell, making Adam call his name before catching him. The lights went off and Henry felt M-bee become motionless in his palm, but before he could inspect the insect, the lights went on again and the bee flew away.

 Henry heard a gasp and, when he looked up, he saw a terrible creature on the middle of the hall. It was big like them (maybe bigger) with a beak and feathers, it was black and instead of arms it had wings with blades on it. It made a terrible sound and jumped in Gansey and Blue’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy it <3 Leave comments and come yell at me at my tumblr: booksgivemelifeiswear.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the update! This update was bought to you thanks to my lovely beta Saffooooooo (seriously tho, i love you Saffa <3)

Gansey was fast, he pushed Blue to the side with him, avoiding the creature. It ended up hitting the wall on the other end of the hall. It swayed, confused for a few seconds, but it was enough for plants grow up around its feet, ensuring it would stay in place.

“Gansey!” Adam screamed, still not leaving Ronan’s side on the floor. He took Ronan’s sword and threw it in Gansey’s direction but Blue caught it with a swift, fluid movement that made Henry think that she had done it before. She went directly to the creature’s head, cutting it off. The body fell, limp, as Henry stood frozen during all the action.

“What was that?” He asked when he finally found his voice.

“A nightmare.” Blue said, disgusted by the state of the ruined sword.

  _A nightmare? Ronan took that thing out of his dream? Impossible._ Henry was about to say it aloud when he noticed Ronan getting up again, Adam standing close, ready to catch him in case he fall again.

“Fuck…” He said.

“What happened?” Gansey asked.

“Shit happened.” Ronan answered. “I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with Cabeswater. . . ." He gave Adam a pointed look. "I have to go there.”

“Adam, how are your powers?” Gansey said.

“Weaker. I couldn’t do much against the night horror.” He answered.

“Going to Cabeswater now is dangerous, you two are weaker because of this… _whatever_ 's happening. I think you should wait for my family to come and ask them about it.” Blue said giving the sword back to Ronan who scoffed and cleaned it on his own clothes unceremoniously.

“Blue’s right. Something could happen if we go alone without knowing for sure what to expect.” Adam added, glancing at Ronan and the awful mess he was making on his clothes. Ronan hesitated, looking at Adam for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

“Fine.” He then looked at Gansey. “But then we can’t go out of the castle because me and Parrish can’t save your asses if something happens.”

“There’s plenty of stuff to be done in the castle.” Gansey said with a smile that settled the subject. “Maybe you can teach Henry how to fight.”

Henry startled at being included on the conversation.

Ronan considered objecting, but changed his mind and nodded at Gansey before giving Henry a dangerous smile.

“He will kill me…” Henry whispered fearfully to Gansey, and earned a laugh in response.

“No, he won’t. He doesn’t have energy to do that now.” Adam reprimanded, a note of warning in his voice.

“Killjoy.” Ronan muttered.

 Henry's eyes caught on the Black body of the Night Horror, its blood slowly seeping into the floor.

“How did you take something out of your dream if you were awake?” Henry inquired, unable to restrain his curiosity.

The others stayed silent but shared a meaningful look. Ronan 's gazed lingered on Adam, who nodded tentively at him.

“What do you know about the history of the Thieves?” Gansey asked.

“More than I would like to admit.” Henry replied, laughing a little.

 At their questioning looks he explained himself. “My mom was kind of obsessed with them and magic stuff…she gave me M-bee as a gift before she passed away.” He explained, indicating the insect that was now flying near him.

“Please don’t tell me you called her M-bee because she is a magic bee.” Ronan commented with a grunt.

Henry didn’t know what to think about the way Ronan ignored the comment about his dead mother. He only shrugged as an answer.

“So you know about the origin of the magical forests?” Gansey asked.

“Yes. A magical being called Greywaren created it all.” Henry answered easily- The legends about the Greywaren were diverse, some said the being was a mix of bird and human. Others said it was a being full of light that no one could look directly at. All agreed that it was an immortal and powerful being connected to all the forests, Thieves and Magicians.

“Great.” Ronan said making Henry turn to look at him. “That would be me.” Henry blinked at him.

“I...I don’t think I understand…” Henry said, uncertain, glancing between the three. When all of them just looked back at him he got even more confused. “It can’t be…”

“I don’t lie.” Ronan said smirking-even being tired he managed to be intimidating.

“So…you…you are the magical creature that created all the magical forests…and…and…has connection to the thieves and the magicians…?”

 Adam scoffed.“Now you are just tempting him.” He laughed.

“You shouldn’t believe in all you hear.” Blue said, agreeing with Adam.

“Then…what you can do?”

“More than you.” Ronan replied.

“He can dream while he is awake.” Gansey said. “He can take off things from his dreams without sleeping.”

“Though not always on purpose.” Blue completed. “As you can see” She indicated the monster on the floor near them. Ronan made a face at her but didn’t deny it.

“And he _is_ connected to all of the forests.” Adam said.

“Even Cabeswater.” Henry said now starting to understand.

“It was the first one I created.” Ronan said looking out into the distance, distracted. Suddenly the raven Henry knew now was the Greywaren's landed on Ronan’s shoulder. He rubbed his fingers through the ink-black feathers on the raven’s head.

“What?” Adam asked in a low voice, pulling Ronan out of his thoughts. They exchanged a brief look before Ronan shook his head.

“How old are you exactly?” Henry couldn’t help but ask. He was so interested in the revelation of who Ronan was that he didn’t dwell much on the interaction between the Thief-Greywaren- and the Magician. Ronan grinned at Henry.

“Very old.”

He nodded at Gansey and Blue before leaving. Adam sighed before following him. Henry was speechless and didn’t know for sure if he was absorbing every reveal correctly. When he thought he was ready to speak again, the monster’s body vanished making him jump in surprise.

“That happens to dream things when they die.” Blue said sending a sympathetic look Henry’s way. The words _dream things_ made Henry realize something else.

“That’s why dream things tend to go to him.” He said more to himself than to the Royals. He looked at Gansey with thousand thoughts running through his mind.

“How?” He asked eventually.

“I’m sorry…?” Gansey asked confused. “How what?”

“How did you meet him? How did you manage to make the _Greywaren_ work for you?” Gansey looked genuinely confused at Henry’s words.

“Ronan doesn’t work for me. We are friends.” He said. “He saved me while I was traveling a few years ago. I admit that for some time I thought he was a Thief, even if he refused to be called that. Only after we met Blue he revealed his…true nature. That with Adam’s connection with Cabeswater made them-…” He was suddenly stopped by a slap on the shoulder by Blue.

“You talk too much sometimes.” She said, shaking her head.

  _Connection with Cabeswater? What did he mean with that? It couldn’t be that…_

“Adam’s deal is with Cabeswater.” Henry said staring wide eyed at the couple. “That…he is the only one right? The only Magician that made a deal with Cabeswater. If…if Cabeswater is the strongest forest of them all that makes…that makes Adam the most powerful Magician that there is.” Henry talked fast, trying to match the pace of his thoughts. “I met not only the Greywaren himself, but also the most powerful Magician. That’s how you conquered so many lands, that’s why you can do so much without an army.” Henry concluded getting more and more excited.

“I’m also powerful.” Noah said suddenly appearing by Henry’ side. “I keep strangers from seeing the castle.” He said smiling, waiting for a praise too. “I also can do this.” He said and threw something on Henry’s face. It felt like dust but when he looked at himself he saw it sparkled.

“What…?” Henry asked confused.

“Ronan gave it to me…I’m not sure yet what I’m going to call it…” Noah said making a thoughtful expression.

“Sparkling dust.” Gansey said earnestly.

“That sounds stupid.” Noah said without hesitation.

 Henry looked at the three and started laughing. He didn’t know why, maybe everything he saw and discovered today made him go insane, but he couldn’t stop laughing. Noah soon joined him and when Henry thought he would be able to breathe again, Gansey and Blue started laughing too, causing him to burst out laughing again. Maybe…just maybe…he had found what he was looking for on his trip.

 

Henry woke to loud laughter coming from the back garden of the castle. He had left the window open because of the heat and had prayed that Ronan’s pet wouldn’t eat his eyes while he slept.

 Getting up, he was surprised to see Ronan and Adam in the middle of the garden, illuminated by floating balls of light. They were like the ones Henry had seen on the day before around Ronan, when they confronted the man in the throne room. The two were clearly fighting with swords but were talking, not loud enough to Henry make out the words, and laughing. They definitely had a strange relationship-one time they looked ready to rip each other’s throats out and the other they seemed like the best of friends.

 Ronan suddenly stopped and looked at something on his hand.Noah appeared by his side, and he said something to the ghost before Noah disappeared. Henry didn’t have enough time to think about the interaction because the next second Noah appeared by _his_ side.

“He wants to talk to you.” Noah said after Henry recovered from the startle.

“Who…?”

“Ronan.” Noah said, grinning at Henry grimace. “They slept the whole day and now they are full of energy. Kids nowadays.” Noah winked at Henry and shook his head. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite…usually.” He added before disappearing.

With a sigh, Henry weighed his options and decided to go to the garden. _Maybe Adam would stop Ronan before he killed him? Or maybe he would help the Greywaren kill Henry?_ The second option seemed more likely considering that both men were, apparently, on friendly terms.

On the way to the garden he concluded that Ronan had found out he was awake because M-bee had told him somehow, considering the insect’s absence and the new found origin of the Thief. When he got close to the men, they stopped talking and Adam lifted an eyebrow at him, impressed that he had the guts to meet them. Ronan smirked.

“Maybe he _is_ a little stupid.” Adam said with dark amusement.

“Told ya’.” Ronan said looking like he could eat Henry alive. “Alright Cheng, since I’m stuck with you for the time being, you better make something useful out of it.”

Henry furrowed his eyebrows at that but remained silent.

 “I noticed you don’t seem to be using _Apis_ right.”

“ _Apis_ …?” Henry asked confused.

“It’s latin.” Adam explained, not really helping.

“You call her m-bee but that name sucks so I’m calling her _Apis_.” Ronan said with the air of a petulant four year old.

“What does it mean?”

“Bee.” Adam answered.

“Then what’s the difference?” Henry asked.

Ronan grunted and Adam laughed, earning him a glare.

“Whatever…where is the control?” Ronan said with an extended hand.

“What?” Henry stated blankly, bewildered.

“The control. Don’t play dumb.” Ronan insisted. He rolled his eyes at Henry's expression. “When your mother gave her to you.” He said after an exasperated sigh. “She also gave to you an control. A necklace, a bracelet, a rock, anything.”

“She gave it to me with a necklace.” He replied trying to understand what Ronan was saying.

“Ok…and where is it?” Ronan asked, already irritated with the conversation,  for some unfathomable reason.

“It was stolen, a few weeks after my mother died.” Henry replied, remembering when the men ambushed him on an empty road.

“I can’t believe in this…” Ronan said closing his eyes. “Do you have any idea of why your mother gave her to you?”

“Why do you call it a she?” Henry asked running from the question.

“Because _Apis_ is a she.” Ronan replied matter-of-factly. “You know what? I will dream a new control and you won’t lose it this time.” Henry wanted to say that he didn’t lose it, but a glare from Ronan made him shut up. “Teach him something useful, Parrish” He said before leaving in direction of the warehouse and, Henry noticed at the last second, taking M-bee with him.

“He can dream while he's awake, can’t he?” Henry asked before he could stop himself.

“Yes, but more complex things need to be dreamed asleep.” Adam answered, suprisingly amiable.

 Henry noticed that the Magician looked much less intimidating when compared Ronan’s retreating form.

“How did you make a deal with Cabeswater?” Henry asked and when Adam turned to face him he noticed that he was wrong-Adam was his own brand of intimidating.

“You can read about Magician’s deal in any magic book.”

“I know, it’s just that…” Henry gulped. “You have to find the forest to be able to make the deal and as no one was able to _find_   Cabeswater, most of people think it is a legend.”

 Adam shrugged.“It called me.” He said and before Henry could ask anything else he lifted the sword in his hands. “What do you know about sword fights?”

 Henry tensed at the sword pointed at him.“Not much.”

“Then let’s practice that.” Adam said and indicated to Ronan’s sword discarded on the grass.

 Henry lifted it hesitantly and pointed it at Adam’s direction, who smirked a little before making his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave comments they are always appreciated <3<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updateeeeeee! Always thanks to my beta Saffa <3<3

Henry was sore and tired after hours of sword fight with Adam, and at the end he gave up and went back to his room without waiting for Ronan to come back. He was so tired that he didn’t question the fact that the Magician didn’t walk him to his room.

The next day Henry woke up to loud noises, like someone was dropping furniture repeatedly out of a window.

Henry walked to the source of the noise. ' _The kitchen'_  he reminded himself, preparing to break up a fight. Instead he saw Gansey and Blue trying to do… _something_  in there.

“Good morning Henry!” Blue squeaked brightly when he came into view, bobbing her head up, as if trying to hide Gansey with her small form. It then became apparent that Gansey was desperately attempting to put out a fire that had erupted from a place fire shouldn't be coming out of.

“Good morning…wasn’t Noah the one who cooked?” Henry inquired, beginning to hyperventilate. Was that dough _breathing?_

“Yeah…but he disappears sometimes…” Gansey smiled like his hair wasn’t a mess and he _had_ slept that night. “We have visitors today so we are striving to make everything perfect.”

 _Visitors?_ Right, Blue’s mother.

“Do you want some help?” Henry asked reluctantly.

“Imagine! You don’t need to bother!” Blue said, waving her hand dismissively. “But you know what would be nice? If you could call Ronan to come help us…he kind of is the only knows who knows how to cook something…edible.” She finished, thumping  the dough with a big wooden spoon.

“Oh, and after you went to sleep I talked to him and he said he had finished the thing he was dreaming for you…he said it was an control?" Gansey frowned. "I couldn't tell, he put enough profanity in there I was starting to think maybe he had alternate meanings for them, sort of like a code . . ." He rambled, a furrow appearing between his eyebrows, thinking hard as to what it was that Ronan had said.

“Okay…where is he?” Henry asked.

“Ronan’s room is at the warehouse.” Blue said while kneading the dough, which had stopped breathing, Thank God.

“What? Why?” Henry asked, but nodding in confirmation. He had seen Ronan up there a few times.

“Sometimes he doesn’t bring back nice things…” Gansey announced, carefully grabbing a pot from one of the cabinets. “So he doesn’t like to sleep at the castle.”

Henry nodded slightly and noticed that the couple had gone back to whatever dynamic they had found themselves in in the kitchen and decided to go talk to Ronan, and hopefully bring him to save their meal.

Only when he was at the doorway to the warehouse he noticed how awkward it was for him to simply enter what was Ronan’s room, but there was no door so he called out Ronan's name as a way to announce his entry. The warehouse was remarkably open-plan across the two floors. The first floor was full of random things, some Henry had seen before, and others he couldn’t even fathom.

“Ronan?” He called, and, deeming it a lost cause to remain on the first floor, climbed the stairs. When he arrived on the second floor (it was a lot smaller than the first one), he spied the bed immediately.

Ronan was laying on it, still sleeping. All of the covers were on the other side of the bed and it seemed that someone was beneath them, but Henry couldn’t take his eyes off Ronan. He was on his stomach and shirtless, his whole back bare. On the planes of muscle and on his nape there were drawings, a canvas of lines and black ink. Henry thought they looked like ravens and hooks and claws but once he paid attention to them, they were _moving_. The drawings slithered and pieced together, making way for for other lines to take their places. . . .

The bed sheets rustled.

  _Shit, what if he brought another monster?_

Henry thought that after his few days on this castle there was nothing left to shock him, but when Adam pushed the covers from his face and stretched lazily, Henry was completely speechless. Adam yawned and put one of his hands on Ronan’s back. Henry was frozen, not knowing if he should make his presence known or just go back to the way he came, but before he could decide Adam turned his head slightly and saw him. Henry was thinking of excuses and explanations but before he opened his mouth the Magician lifted an eyebrow at Henry’s presence.

“Are you here for me or for him?” Adam asked softly, Henry had the fleeting suspicion that he didn’t want to wake the Greywaren.

“R-Ronan.” Henry answered. Adam closed his eyes for a few seconds and sighed, then pushed slightly at Ronan’s shoulder.

“Wake up…” He said with a tender voice. Ronan grunted, before sinking his head further into the pillow. Henry couldn’t help but be surprised that screaming Ronan’s name hadn’t waken him up but Adam’s soft words had. “Cheng wants to talk to you.”

“…fucking Cheng…” Ronan mumbled into the pillow. (He also said others words that Henry had never heard been said together but taking into account they weren’t good words, he didn’t think that the combination of them was either.) He finally lifted his head and glared at Henry. “What do you want?”

“Uhn…Gansey said you finished dreaming the control and he and Blue want your help in the kitchen…”

“That means Noah’s not here…” Adam clarified, eyes closed in attempt to fall back to sleep.

“Fucking ghosts…” Ronan cursed against his pillow, but made no move to get up.

“You have to go, Lynch. Duty calls." Adam chastised, still not opening his eyes.

 Ronan offered another grunt in response.

“The whole Castle will go up in flames if -"

“You go.” Ronan interrupted, head still in his pillow. Henry didn’t know if he could leave or if he should wait and come back with Ronan. “I don’t fucking care for those fucking witches, they can eat dirt as far as I’m concerned.” Adam slapped him on the shoulder without force. He then carefully slung an arm around the Greywaren's shoulders, pulling him up gently.

When he moved Henry noticed he was also shirtless and it took only a few seconds for him to finally notice the green cloak on the floor,the shirt, and the pants. With wide eyes Henry finally decided it was his cue to leave.

“You go there then…” Henry said pathetically before going to the stairs without waiting for an answer.

On his way back to the castle, Henry pondered upon his new knowledge of their relationship- And he used to be proud on his observation skills! _Pfft._

 

 

 

In the end Ronan was persuaded help Gansey and Blue in the kitchen while Henry convinced the couple that he could help too (his task was to dust three spare bedrooms). All five of them (Adam woke up eventually) looked proudly at the table with edible food on it and when they finally managed to sit down to eat, they all indulged in meaningless chatter.

“They are here.” Adam exclaimed suddenly.

 Both Blue and Adam got up to get the door, with the other three following close behind. Henry risked a glance at Gansey and noticed for the first time that he looked nervous. 

Henry didn’t know what he expected witches to look like, but he wasn’t surprised. A blonde one was talking calmly with Adam, while a dark haired one was hugging Blue closely (even like that Henry could see her similarities with Blue, she must be her mom.). The last one had her arms crossed, studying a painting, and when Gansey, Ronan and Henry arrived, she glared at Ronan and studied Henry like he was just another particularly ugly work of Picasso 's.

“Okay, we have Coca-Cola shirt, the King, and the Snake. Isn’t one of you missing?” She asked.

“Noah is missing at the moment.” Gansey said politely. As if that was the cue, all three of them turned to Henry.

“Henry, meet my family…or part of it.” Blue announced, still by her mother’s side. “This is my mom, Maura. This is Persephone, and this is Calla.”

“You have an eye for strange things don’t you?” Maura said looking Henry up and down. Henry wasn’t sure who she was talking to.

“Why don’t we eat first?” Gansey interjected, wearing his signature _kingly_ smile.

“We are not staying, _Your Highness_. We just came to see what you children are up to.” Calla stated.

“Why not?” Blue asked her mother, who levelled a stern gaze at her daughter.

“We have to be somewhere else.”

“Five is a good number.” Persephone sing-songed in her airy tone.“Not better than three but better than eight.” Adam looked at her like she held all the secrets of the Universe in her hands.

“Weirdos.” Ronan scoffed.

Calla bared her teeth at him.“Says the _Fairy of the forest._ ” She said mockingly.

 Ronan looked ready to snap back but Gansey interrupted  him.

“But what about what you said last time? About a battle and a new ally.”

“We already told you, a battle will come and a new ally is needed, someone from far away.” Maura replied.

“So…is Henry the new ally?” Adam asked.

“I don’t know, is he?” Maura asked and this time Henry is sure the Question is directed at him.

“I…I am not sure…” Henry said looking around.

“He is such a bumbling idiot, isn't he?.” Calla sighed.

 Henry is a little offended by her words, but doesn't comment.

“So there’s nothing else you can tell us?” Gansey inquired. The three of them looked at each other before glancing back at the five.

“Actually…” Persephone started . “We did a reading yesterday and there might be something else for you.”

“And what is it?” Gansey had a gleam in his eyes, like all of this is what he lived for.

“Snake.” Calla calls.

“What.” Ronan snarls at her.

“When time comes, you have to remember where your heart lays. Where it _truly_ lays.” Ronan frowns at her and exchanges a fast look with Adam.

“Adam.” Persephone says next. “Your biggest enemy is closer than you think, be careful. He is the one who knows you the best.” Adam pointedly avoids Ronan's curious gaze.

“Blue.” Maura says taking her daughter’s hands in hers. “Don’t believe the words you hear at day, believe the ones said at night.” Blue frowns at her but doesn’t ask anything.

 Maura then turns to Gansey. “Gansey. You will have to make a big decision, you will have to decide what you are willing to sacrifice. And how you will do it.” Gansey looks ready to ask questions but to everyone’s surprise the woman turn to Henry next.

“Henry Cheng.”

 Henry nods numbly. _I didn’t tell her my full name_.

“Don’t talk. Think.” She says simply.

He wants to laugh. _That’s it? That is what he gets from his future? Apparently meeting magical people didn’t make him magical._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait...

“There’s one more thing we would like to ask.” Gansey said.

“Cabeswater." Adam revealed, looking at Persephone.

“We know nothing about that magic forest of yours.” Calla answered with an sneer directed at Ronan.

“But, Ronan said it is acting…weird. There’s nothing wrong with the magic or something like that?” Blue asked.

“The magic is flowing wonderfully like it always had…whatever the problem is, it is only with that dream forest.” Persephone said.

“Told you this was useless.” Ronan said with an snarl.

“Sorry if we can’t use magic to create things out of nowhere!” Calla shot back. “Oh wait, no one can! You are not _special_ Snake, you are unnatural!”

Ronan looked downright murderous.

The lights flicked and the dark strokes of ink appeared again on his neck, today not covered by the blue cloth. Henry finally understood it, it was that drawing that he had seen on the Greywaren’s back, but it was not only moving on itself, it was growing, moving towards his face, covering almost all of his neck.

“Don’t call him that!” Adam cried indignantly, but was left unheard.

“You who proudly say you are touched by magic are nothing more than fucking humans with enormous egos!” Ronan said. “You are the ones who think you are fucking special, but I could-…”  


“Ronan!” Gansey interrupted.

Henry shivered at his tone of voice, carrying like leaves on a ferocious wind. Ronan backed down immediately, sending a glare at Gansey, but not moving to speak.

“We should leave.” Maura said after a few tense seconds.

“Mom…” Blue said. Maura kissed her on her temple and caressed her face.

“Blue, I told you great things would happen in your future, you have to live them without me holding you back.” Blue nodded with small tears in her eyes.

“But if you need anything, just let me know.” She spoke fast and in a low voice, so Calla and Persephone couldn't hear her.

“Maura.” Calla said, proving she had heard. “You need to let her walk by herself. She's a married woman, for God's sake!" She growled, already turning to leave.

Blue's Mom waved in their general direction and followed Calla, with Persephone in tow. The sound of the door closing echoed throughout the castle. Henry turned to Gansey and noticed he was in some kind of staring competition with Ronan. Unsurprisingly, Gansey was the first to avert his eyes. Ronan smirked smugly and was ready to leave to the dining room but stopped when Gansey spoke.

“Prepare your things. We are leaving in an hour.”

“Leaving? To where?” Henry asked.

“To Cabeswater.” Gansey said with a smile.

Henry forgot how to breathe. “Cab-Cabeswater…we are going to Cabeswater…” He mumbled, incredulous.

Ronan scoffed and looked ready to refuse but Adam spoke first.

“That’s a great idea. Since Blue’s mother wasn’t able to help us, we go _together_ to see what’s going on.” He said sending a pointed look at Ronan.

“I love Cabeswater!” Blue said. “Henry, you will love it there too!”

Gansey, Blue and Adam looked at Ronan to wait for his opinion while Henry was still trying to get his head on the fact that _he was going to Cabeswater!_

“What?” Ronan asked. “I was the first one to say to go to Cabeswater, you guys were the ones who wanted to stay.” It was Blue's turn to scoff and Adam rolled his eyes.

“Great! Let’s get everything prepared!” Gansey said and everyone left, leaving Henry alone.

“…we are going to Cabeswater…”

 

Henry didn’t need much time to get his things packed for the trip, his belonging were already minimal. Apparently the rest of the castle's residents were also always ready to travel because less then one hour after, they were striding through the dirt road that led him there.

“So…” Henry started. “How long will take to us to get there? Do we need anything to be able to see it? Do we need anything to be able to enter it? How is it like? Does it really look like a forest or it is just something totally different from everything else? Can we feel the magic when we got into it?” Blue and Adam laughed a little and Gansey looked somewhat proud.

“Wow, calm down, _magic enthusiast_." Ronan said.

“That’s actually almost everything I asked when Adam took me for the first time there.” Gansey said smiling. “Adam, why don’t you answer his first question?” Adam smiled and crouched touching the ground. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds hummed a little.

“It’s not far from here this time. We will be there in a few hours.” He got up and went to walk by Ronan’s side, in front of the other three.

“What do you mean by ‘this time’?” Henry asked.

“It changes its location from time to time.” Blue answered.

“That way it’s harder for anyone to find it.” Ronan completed.

“Yeah, anyone.” Adam said holding back his laughter. Ronan pushed him slightly.

“What…?” Henry asked.

“Ronan lost it once.” Blue replied, her face red from her reluctance to giggle.

“Oh shut up!” Ronan said.

“What? How?” Henry said. “Aren’t you the one who created it? How could you lose it?”

“He made it change locations so it was harder to find but didn’t make anything for him to find it after.” Adam said openly laughing now, Blue following soon after.

“It’s not funny, it’s tragic!” Ronan said over their laughter. “I didn’t want anyone to find it so I made it change location, but I decided to go to the stupid village and when I came back it was fucking gone! And that stupid forest didn’t want to tell me where it was!”

“IT CAN TALK?” Henry asked, surprised.

“Not to you dumbass. Only me and Parrish can hear it.” Ronan answered.

“Okay…” Henry said trying not to sound too disappointed. _Of course it won’t talk to me, I was already reminded today that I am not magical like them._ “But it speaks normally? Like a person?”

“More like whispers instead of talk. It speaks Latin to me and some ancient language to Ronan.” Adam said.

“Ancient language?”

“Dream language.” Ronan said not explaining further.

“Okay…so, how did you find it?” Henry asked.

Ronan lifted an eyebrow at his direction, not able to keep up with Henry's quick mind.

“Cabeswater. You lost it, how did you find it after?” Ronan rolled his eyes and didn’t answer. After noticing Ronan wasn’t going to reply, Gansey spoke for him.

“I think I already told you that I met Ronan because he saved me, right?” At Henry's nod, Gansey continued. “Well, I was travelling and got mobbed, Ronan saved me and my possessions. I didn’t know then but he was travelling too, looking for Cabeswater. I thought he was just a Thief looking for a place to stay, so I told him I was an king and he could stay with me for a few days. Then the days became weeks that, in turn, became months. One day, Adam found the castle. He had noticed by our garden, which was a mess at the time, that we didn’t have a Magician. I thought he and Ronan were going to end up killing each other one day, but Adam told us that he had a deal with Cabeswater, and, naturally, Ronan was ecstatic. He made haste there at once.  If I remember correctly he provoked Adam by saying he didn’t believe him until Adam got tired of it and decided to take us there. But for some reason, when we got there, Ronan changed his mind, and decided to stay with us.” Gansey looked at his friend, a knowing look in his eyes-he knew exactly why Ronan decided to stay. “We only discovered his real nature after we met Blue, a year after that.”

“Wait. You told me that when you met Blue it wasn’t _you_ that wanted to know her better…” Henry said (Adam uttered a soft ‘Oh my God’ at that).“I thought Ronan was interested in her then but-…”

“WHAT?” Both Ronan and Blue screamed. Ronan started making vomit sounds and Blue stole a glance at Henry, perplexed.

“Now, that image will never go out of my head!” Blue grunted.

“Hey. I am an amazing lover and would make an awesome husband.” Ronan cried, only half joking.

“Never say the word ‘lover’ in front of me ever again.” Blue said, deadpan.

“I am better than Dick in a lot of things, you would die to be my wife. I can cook for example.” Ronan said.

“Oh, and you are good with animals!” Blue completed.

“And when I offend people, it is intentional.” Ronan said with an smirk.

“You’re right! I’m sorry Adam, but from now on, I am married to Ronan.” Blue chuckled, jumping on Ronan’s back. “And he’s stronger than Gansey too!” She stated, as Ronan put his arms under her knees to make her stable.

“Hang in there maggot.” Ronan said and left, running at a slightly laboured speed. Gansey, Henry and Adam got left behind, Ronan and Blue's laughter echoing in their ears. Henry turned to the other two and saw that they looked as dumbfounded as him.

“Thank you Henry! Now we have to separate those two again! You know how hard it is when they are on the same side?” Adam said exasperated.

“She said he is stronger than me…” Gansey said not taking his eyes off from the two small forms at distance.

“He is, Gansey.” Adam said unsympathetically.

“So…you were the one who wanted to know her better?” Henry asked pointing at Adam. He sighed and nodded.

“Yes, I thought she was cute but it never worked out.” He said, shrugging.

“I can lift a barrel half full…” Gansey said as if the conversation had not continued.

“He can lift me, Gansey.” Adam said no more sympathetic than before. Gansey went red at Adam’s answer.

“I am friend of you both but I don’t think it’s appropriate to discuss what a couple do in the silence of the night.” Gansey said frustrated. Adam rolled his eyes.

“We better go to them before they get themselves lost.” He added with the air of finality.

“What about you Henry?" Gansey piped up. "What did you use to do before travelling?”  


“Nothing much…” Henry laughed nervously. “I used to think everything on my village was wrong so I might have been what they call a rebel.”

“Oh! And what did you rebelled against?”

“Almost everything. From the things they did, to how they did it.” Henry peered ahead and could see Blue, still on Ronan’s back, in a heated discussion about _God_ knows what. “I noticed that maybe I was the wrong one. That being there simply wasn’t my place. I am looking for the village, the _place_ , where I can feel…I don’t know…”

“You see,” Gansey said after a few seconds of silence. “My father is furious that I don’t have a enormous army, that I don’t throw parties to all of my subjects, that I am not a big ruler as he and my mother are. He said, last time he visited me, that Ronan, Adam and Jane are pulling me down, that I could be so much more. But look at this,” He lifted his hand at the direction of his companions.   “They are my family. I went through my whole life travelling and searching for something that would make me feel alive, something that would make me think that my life was worth it. They gave me that, the amazing creatures.” He stopped for a few seconds, looking at his friends before turning to Henry again. “Maybe, like it was for me, the place you are looking for is not quite what you would imagine. “

********

“And, here it is. Cabeswater.” Adam announced unnecessarily.

When Henry got close to the forest he knew it was _it._ He could feel it. He stood frozen for a few seconds but the others entered it so he followed behind. At first the only thing that was different was the feeling but then snow started falling despite the air containing no chill.

“Wow…” Was the only thing he could say.

“Here, everyone is a little bit like Ronan.” Blue said to him, at his confused face she explained further. “Think of something that makes you happy.”

Henry knew what was the first thing that came to his mind but he didn’t know where that was going to. Then, he heard it. A beautiful woman’s voice humming a sweet tone. Henry opened his mouth and didn’t think it was possible to close it.

“What is it?” Gansey asked.

“My mom. She used to sing this to me when I was a kid.” Henry said with tears on his eyes. It suddenly got darker on the forest and the flowers on their sides started to shine, illuminating the way.  “It’s beautiful.” Henry said awed.

“Your mother’s voice is peaceful. It suits Cabeswater well.” Ronan said so quietly that Henry thought he imagined it for a second. A gentle breeze passed by the leaves and for some reason Henry felt comforted. “Cabeswater likes it too.”

Henry smiled.

“Thank you.” He said to the air, not sure if it could hear him. Blue and Gansey smiled at him, and he saw Adam interlacing his fingers with Ronan’s.

They walked a few minutes in silence, only listening to Henry’s mother voice, and after it ended, they strolled it in comfortable silence. Suddenly, Ronan stopped walking and the flower-lights got more sinister.

“What?” Adam asked. But Ronan only let go of his hand and walked somewhere to their right. They remained where they were, not moving for anything but to shoot bewildered looks at each other. When Ronan came back he was holding an apple, staring at it like he hadn't seen anything like it.

“What is it, Ronan?” Blue snapped impatiently.

 Ronan looked at them, a vacant look in his eyes that made Adam tense visibly.

“Someone else was here.” He said turning the apple to show a bite mark on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's that a plot?? oh yeah it is. Please leave comments about your thoughts on the fic and kudos! <3


End file.
